


Three of a Kind

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Friendship, Marvel Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another un-beta'd work.</p><p>Kate is visiting in DC and goes to Sam's meetings. Bucky comes and speaks too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three of a Kind

Kate was the first one at the meeting. She sat down at the chair next to Sam. He poured her coffee and she drank it. 

"You okay, little bird?" He asked her. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said. Her defenses were slowly coming down. Surrendering. Don't surrender. "It feels weird though. Everyone here is going to be so much older than me. They're all actual war vets... What are they going to think when they see me?" 

"Family is family, Kate. It doesn't matter what wars you fought in and what wars they fought. At the end of the day, you're both in this together." He put his hand on her shoulder. 

Like a team.

More people shuffled in. The oldest was a Korea vet and the youngest was a Afghanistan vet. They both bowed their head at Kate.

"Thank you all for coming today. It's very nice to see all of you in good health and spirits." He welcomed the people who were all chatting. A middle aged woman handed Kate a cookie that she made and called her sweetheart. 

The woman told her story first, she lost her best friend, a pilot who's plane had been shot down. The Korea vet told a story about after the war. All of his friends were gone. Dead, moved on, or back from the war and too far gone. I know what that's like. The young Afghanistan vet told us that he lost his girlfriend. She was sniped and he lost legs. He almost didn't make it back, when he woke up, he was home and in a hospital. He's never been the same. 

Kate went up. One middle aged man scoffed and received stern looks from Sam and the others. She explained it all. Young Avenger, fought for Captain America. Team leader. Lost her best friend Cassie. Her team disbanded. Her two friends missing, presumably dead. Her boyfriend lying to her about being a superhero. The death of her Captain. Becoming the full fledged Hawkeye after Clint disappeared. The dead feeling she had inside, her struggle to stay the person she was before. 

Kate didn't realize she was crying until her body took a sharp but shaky breath. And tears were on her shirt. She looked up to see everyone else crying too. 

An arm was on Kate shoulder. She turned to see who. A tear stained Bucky. He hugged her tightly. Kate dizzily left the podium and went back to her seat as people were design their eyes. The middle aged man gently caught her wrist and apologized. Back at her seat with Sam, he handed her a tissue and she wiped the mascara and eyeliner that had leaked down her cheeks. 

"I was shipped to England to fight. I thought I had left behind Steve, my best friend. He wasn't always Captain America. He was a scrawny kid, fighting in alleys. He was the most important thing in the world to me. My brother, my best friend..." He cleared his throat. "The next thing I knew, he was Captain America. A commercial hero for the United States Army. But he was more than that, he fought and he was their leader. He saved my life more than once." 

Everyone watched attentively. They knew a little of Captain America stories. Enough to know that both Bucky and Steve remained the young age they were when they fought. But they didn't know what was coming. But Kate and Sam did. 

"But he couldn't save everyone. Not me. I fell into a ravine and eventually was taken back by HYDRA, they brainwashed me and" he took his jacket off, shocking everyone. "They amputated my arm and gave me this one. I became what they called, the Winter Soldier. I was an assassin. I killed many people. I didn't know. For decades I lost who I was. I lost years that I could've been getting marrie and having children. Living a semi normal life after the war."

He paused for a minute. Sam grabbed Kate's hand. Kate wanted to grab Bucky's. Just like she did at the cemetery both mourning their families. Just like she did when either one of them woke up from screaming nightmares. 

"My last mission as the Winter Soldier was to kill Captain America. I almost did. But he remembered me, and I remembered him. They brainwashed me but everything came back. All of those memories from our childhood, they all came back. But my mission was to kill him. I tried. I almost did. But in the end, I saved him. It ended up saving me. He, with the help of Sam, Natasha and the rest of the avengers helped me." He put on a sad smile and looked at Kate and Sam. "I began training the Young Avengers. A job I wasn't too happy about, but I don't regret a thing. We all, young avengers and old, we're a family. When Steve died, we were there for each other. And I couldn't be more grateful." 

He stepped away from the podium and everyone stood up to cheer. Bucky walked to Sam and Kate and looked at them. Sam walked back to the podium. 

"Well that, that was the best meeting we've had in a while. Have a good weekend, see you on the 17th." They all said goodbye and walked out. 

Bucky and Kate stayed back to help clean up and put the chairs away. 

"So I guess this is goodbye for a little while?" Sam looked at Kate. 

"My plane leaves at five." She said, sadly.

"We still have time to get dinner." Bucky nudged Kate.

"Are you hitting on my little bird?" Sam joked. 

"I meant all of us get dinner." He smiled. "I haven't been on a date in a million years, but I still know how to charm ladies. That's not how." 

"Oh god." Kate rolled her eyes and began walking. 

"Meet you at the diner?" Sam asked. 

"Meet you there, big bird." Bucky teased.

"Actually, big bird his code for Clint. I'm just Falcon." Sam said. 

"Oh." Bucky said. He walked closer to Sam. "You can't tell Kate but, Nat found him." 

"Where?" Sam said shocked.

"Jersey. He's with some other heroes. But he's not Hawkeye anymore."

"He gave it up for Kate?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. He didnt see Nat though, she talked to Jessica Drew." 

"Kate should know." Sam said. 

"If anyone is going to tell her, it should be Nat." Bucky said. 

"Clint should. It's not like he's dead. It's the least he could do for her." 

"I think he could do a lot more than just that." Bucky said slightly angry. 

"She doesn't need him. She doesn't need anyone." Sam said.

"Everyone needs someone." He said looking at Kate petting the helping dog of blind person. 

"I guess you're right." Sam smiled. 

Bucky looked at Kate for a little while longer and walked to his car meeting her inside. They all drove off to the diner.


End file.
